Fun Time with the Disgaea Characters!
by Queen of EXO Planet
Summary: Have you ever wanted to have fun with your favorite character? Well you've come to the right place! Details inside
1. Chapter 1

Sinful Rose: Welcome to the first Fun Time with the Disgaea characters! Or Nippon Ichi characters. This hasn't been done before (maybe it has) but I really wanted to do this. You basically hang out with the characters. You can choose certain people (or hang out with all of them), the scenario, etc. You can send in OC form or send in an OC that's not you. You can also hang out with my Disgaea OCs. Here's some examples of any of my Disgaea OCs that you can hang out with.

Shanta (female)

Satori Gekisho (female…a lot are females…sorry)

Yukai Hiku (male)

Veronica (female)

Saya Matsuri (female)

Akira Hokkaido (female)

Sora Okumura (male)

Sinful Rose: I also like to put other people (that are real) in that are available, here are some of them

Lindsay (female…she's my friend)

Alexis (female…she's also my friend)

Sean/999sea9 (male and MY REALLY AWESOME INTERNATIONAL FRIEND)

Me! (Female, durr…but…call me Rose or Bloom, Hana, Hanabira, Saku, Kaika, Sin, Tsumi…Bara too)

Adell: Oh gosh… lots of girls…

Sinful Rose: UP SHUT! Anyway, bye~ Tell me if you want to participate ^^


	2. Chapter 2: RANDOMNESS

Sinful Rose: Okay, welcome to the first Fun Time with the Disgaea characters!

Gig: Oh no…

Revya:…

Adell: Hey Rose, tell them about what happened.

Sinful Rose: *blushes* You don't mean O/O

Kiwipichu: You guys kissed?

Sinful Rose: No! I mean…I was looking at pictures of Adell with Marie-Luise and…

Rozalin: And?

Sinful Rose: Saw some pictures that can be called…"provocative"…

Saya: When she saw she was so embarrassed to the point she started crying a little.

Sinful Rose: Ya…it was SOOO weird! You look up pictures of Adell (on google) to find out for yourself! I'm using Bing next time -.-

Kiwipichu:O_o

Sinful Rose: Anyway! This fanfic thing has NO plot whatsoever! But who really cares? IT'S JUST FOR HUMOR :D

Axel:*touches Kiwipichu's chest*

Sean: LAST ENGAGE

Axel: FFUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Sapphire: I love SHINee!

Almaz: Y U NO LOVE ME T_T

Sinful Rose: And they were NOT just pictures of him shirtless. But…him doing…things…THAT type.

Veronica: GIVE ME BACK MY SWEETS!

Sora: Okay, anyways…that is very weird…who even likes Adell?

Adell fangirls: WE DO!

Sinful Rose: WTF SINCE WHEN DID ADELL HAVE FANGIRLS?

Yukai: Anyways, this story is pure randomness that is very stupid. But WHO CARES?

Adell: I heard you used to pretend to be-*gets hit by tomato*

Adell hater fanclub: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sinful Rose: -.- Anyways…GIG! REVYA! DO IT ELSEWHERE!

Gig: Fine *flys away*

Mao:*reads note* I like trains *gets hit by train*

Akira: LOL ASDF

Valvatorez: WTF Is the point of this?

Sinful Rose: I dunno.

Kiwipichu:*beats up Laharl*

Adell: PARTY ROCK!

Me: Yeah!

Sean: Woo!

Kiwipichu: Let's go!

Valvatorez: Party rock is in the house tonight~

Rozalin: Everybody just have a good time~

Lily: And we gonna make you lose your mind!

Satori: Everybody just have a good time!

Yukai: CLAP!

Shanta: Party rock is in the HOUSE tonight~

Veronica: Everybody just have a good time~

Sora: And we gonna make you loose your mind~

Adell: We just wanna see you

Me: SHAKE THAT XD

*EVERBODY RANDOM DANCES (AND LAHARL)*

Gig: WOOT

Rozalin: I love this song!

Artina: So do I~

Flonne: LMFAO FTW

Lindsay, Alexis, Sean, & I:*dancing*

Laharl: In a club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock.

Adell: Nonstop when we hit the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block

Mao: Where the drank? I gots to know, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll

Valvatorez: Half black, half white, domino, game in the money, op-a-doe

Axel: Yo, I'm runnin through these ho's like Drano

Gig: I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo

Adell: Let's just skip some of it

*We skip some of the song*

Adell: EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLING xD

Satori, Saya, & Sinful Rose:*shuffles*

*few minutes later*

Sinful Rose: That was FUUNNN!

Kiwipichu: This isn't going anywhere :P

Sean: What's the scenario?

Sinful Rose: RANDOMNESS! It's nothing in particular, but there WILL be proper scenarios.

Sapphire: Almaz, he's a loser, yes. But it's a life lesson kids, the loser ALWAYS gets the hot chick.

Almaz:*runs away crying*

Saya: Uhh…^^'' Adell…those are Sean's chocolates…

Sean: ADELL GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE!

Adell: NO

*huge fight*

Akira: Uhh Rose? I think we should end this before it gets to violent.

Mid Boss: NO, YOU WILL HAVE TO PUT ME IN IT

Sinful Rose: Well, since he is annoying, I'll give him a bit of screen time. But THAT'S IT

Mid Boss: YAY ^^

Sinful Rose: Okay, get out of this fanfic

Mid Boss: FFUUUUUUUUUU-

Sinful Rose: Okay, that's it for today! But there will be more! I promise! Peace x3


End file.
